lazercollectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Octogonapus
Dr. Octagonapus is one of the main prontagonist characters created by Dom Fera in the animated youtube series, "The Lazor Collection." Appearance Dr. Octagonapus's appearance consists of a grey-colored jumpsuit and four tendril-like appendages that protrude 300px|right from his back. He wears shiny black glasses, and has orange hair. When expelling pure energy from his mouth, or "Firin' his lazor," Dr. Octagonapus obtains a larger jaw, and red colored lips. He also is seen with eyes, and is the only time he is temporarily seen without glasses. The Lazer Collection Dr. Octogonapus made his first appearance in The Lazer Collection as a spoof of Dr. Octopus from the Spider-Man comic books, and the movie, Spider Man 2. Since then, Dr. Octagonapus had become a major hit. The Lazer Collection 2 In The Lazer Collection 2, Dr. Octagonapus had appeared a total of three times. During his first entrance, he deliberately catches the audience off-guard as he appeared out of nowhere, and expelling energy at two unsuspecting people. His second entrance consist of Dr. Octagonapus, once again appearing out of nowhere as a young boy reads a letter from his uncle. His third and last entrance in The Lazer Collection 2 was when Dr. Octagonapus emerged from a drainpipe in a sink, surprising one man to the point where the man attacks Dr. Octagonapus by punching him in the face and firing his own lazer at Dr. Octagonapus. All three times, it was purposely made so that the audience would suspect one of the characters on-screen to fire their lazer, but instead, Dr. Octagonapus appears. The Lazer Collection lll In the Lazer Collection lll, Dr. Octagonapus becomes the main antagonist as he creates a string of murders. He is firstly seen emerging from a Geenie Lamp, and attempts to fire his lazer at Alladin. However, this plan backfires, as Alladin will not stop talking about Geenies. Finally, in rage, Dr. Octagonapus exclaims "Docter Octa-Mother F*cking-gonapus" then fires his laser, killing Alladin. The second time, he is seen emerging from a man's chest, killing him instantly. In spite of this, Dr. Octagonapus continues to fire his lazer at the dead man. The third time, he is seen rising from the bottom of the screen, behind Randal . Dr. Octagonapus fires his laser at Randal, causing Randal to immediately pull out his guns, attempting to shoot Dr. Octagonapus. Before he can, Dr. Octagonapus darts up the side of a building. In rage that he couldn't catch him, Randal jumps up the side of the building, and is flustered on how he did it after doing so. After that, Dr. Octagonapus grasps Randal by the neck, and drops him off the side of the building. His fourth appearance in The Lazer Collection lll is when Phil is standing with another boy. The other boy appears to be holding a can of soda. Phil warns the boy not to shake the can, but the boy reassures Phil that nothing will happen by opening the can. After nothing happens, the boy says 'see?' But just as quickly, Dr. Octagonapus enters out of nowhere. Before he can fire his lazer, Randal also comes out of nowhere, kicking Dr. Octagonapus right in the stomach, sending him flying out of the screen view. Cornered in an alley way, and at gun point, it is finally uninentionally revealed by a partner over a walkie talkie to Randal that the enemy is Dr. Octagonapus, causing Randal to check his badge. Sure enough, Randal finds that his last name is Randal Octagonapus. Dr. Octagonapus quickly teaches Randal how to grow his four arm tendrils from his back, and how to fire his lazer. The episode concludes of Dr. Octagonapus saying that his son has much to learn. The Lazer Collection V In The Lazer Collection V, Dr. Octagonapus accidentally kills his son, Randal, after he startles his father by coming up behind him. To which, Dr. Octagonapus simply says "Oops." It is revealed in this episode that Dr. Octagonapus now has a giant robot in his possession, which had been dubbed the name of "Dr. Octagonapus' Giant Robot." The robot appears a total of three times. Each time the robot appears, a theme song can be heard in the background. The Lyrics consist of "Oh, Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!" in a slow tempo. At the end of this episode, Cell and Dr. Octagonapus are seen. Cell tells Dr. Octagonapus that he is fired for killing his son, Randal, who apparently was "Essential to the plan." Trivia *Dr. Octogonapus' real name is seemingly never revealed, but in the original Lazer Collection, Spider-Man calls him Alfred Molina, the actor that played Dr. Octopus in the Spider-Man 2 motion picture. *It is revealed at the end of The Lazer Collection III that Dr. Octagonapus has a son; his name is Randal Octagonapus. **It is also revealed in the same episode that Dr. Octagonapus is part of a clan called The Council of Shoop. *Dr. Octagonapus is a parody of Dr. Octopus from the Spiderman movie, Spiderman 2. Category:Chariters